Change
by Tobias' Heart
Summary: My song-fic to the song Change by Taylor Swift, with Katniss POV bout the Rebellion and that she hopes and knows that the things will change. The song reminds me of Mockingjay.


**The italics are the real lyrics of the original son by Taylor Swift, Change. I hope u like it, for me is like it represents of the whole story cuz if u read the original lyrics u can understand me…**

_And it's a sad picture__  
><em>_The final blow hits you__  
><em>_Somebody else gets__  
><em>_What you wanted again_

They took from me my dad. All the tributes, each one, from their families, little Rue, Tresh and others.

_You know it's all the same_  
><em>Another time and place<em>  
><em>Repeating history<em>  
><em>And you're getting sick of it<em>

It's always the same, a game per year. Just another arena and different tributes. All from each district, it's always the same. These games make me sick

_But I believe in whatever you do_  
><em>And I'll do anything to see it through<em>  
><em>Because these things will change<em>

I know that someday, someone, somewhere, a new revolution. We can still make changes, we can begin now.

_Can you feel it now?_  
><em>These walls that they put up<em>  
><em>To hold us back<em>  
><em>Will fall down<em>  
><em>It's a revolution<em>  
><em>The time will come for us to finally win<em>  
><em>We'll sing hallelujah<em>  
><em>We'll sing hallelujah, oh<em>

I wish that the change will come soon, we really need it. The fences of every districts will fall down and we could be free to travel wherever we want to.

_So we've been outnumbered_  
><em>Raided and now cornered<em>  
><em>It's hard to fight<em>  
><em>When the fight ain't fair.<em>

I know that the Capitol has many peace keepers, but we are more, we are 13 districs against the Capitol. This isn't fair, they have high technology weapons…

_We're getting stronger now_  
><em>From things they never found<em>  
><em>They might be bigger<em>  
><em>But we're faster and never scared<em>

We will never give up; we'll continue fighting no matter what. No matter how bad our loses are we can still win. We found out that district 13 still exist, and they're prepared, we all are prepared

_You can walk away_  
><em>Say we don't need this<em>  
><em>But there's something in your eyes<em>  
><em>Says we can beat this<em>  
><em>'Cause these things will change<em>

I know you're not sure that this will work, but we have to keep trying, I know that deep in your heart you want this to be happening.

_Can you feel it now?_  
><em>These walls that they put up<em>  
><em>To hold us back<em>  
><em>Will fall down<em>  
><em>It's a revolution<em>  
><em>The time will come for us to finally win<em>  
><em>We'll sing hallelujah<em>  
><em>We'll sing hallelujah, oh<em>

I wish that the change will come soon, we really need it. The fences of every districts will fall down and we could be free to travel wherever we want to.

_Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees_  
><em>Fight for what we've worked for<em>  
><em>All these years<em>  
><em>The battle was long<em>  
><em>It was the fight of our lives<em>  
><em>But we'll stand up, champions tonight<em>  
><em>It was the night things changed<em>

Tonight we can start the plan, I know we can make it, we're a team and we aren't alone. We had waited 75 years for this moment the fight that will release us from the games.

_Can you see it now?_  
><em>The walls that they put up<em>  
><em>To hold us back<em>  
><em>Fell down<em>  
><em>It's a revolution<em>  
><em>Throw your hands up<em>  
><em>'Cause we never gave in<em>  
><em>We'll sing hallelujah<em>  
><em>We sang hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah<em>

Finally after all these years we finally made it, we did it! We took the Capitol down and now we have a fair government, no one can't forbid us not to go wherever we want to, we can travel and visit each district and all because of us…

**Plz read and reviw hope u like it and thx a lot to all the authors who wrote someone based on Taylor's song and they encouraged me to write this!**


End file.
